


Imagine Leonard showing you how to pickpocket

by ironmansassistant



Series: Imagines/Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fun, Multi, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: Originally posted as an imagine on my tumblr :)Imagine asking Leonard to show you how to pickpocket and he uses you as the subject in his example.





	

You felt useless whenever the team had to do some recon. You went along and watched, kept an eye out for any suspicious activity, but all in all, you couldn’t do anything but look around and wait for things to go south. You couldn’t read people until they were about to attack, nor could you break into anything without literally breaking it.

That’s what brought you to Leonard’s door. He was a master planner, and better yet, he could break into anything. If anyone on the ship could teach you a thing or two about recon it was him. And surprisingly, he was willing.

“So you want to learn how to pick a pocket?” he asked, circling the room.

“Yeah,” you replied. 

“Show me what you got,” he ordered casually. You looked him up and down, unsure of what to do. He rolled his eyes. “First rule, don’t let the mark know you’ve made them your mark.”

Leonard stepped towards you, bumping into you and wrapping an arm around your waist just before you fell to the ground. “And give them a distraction so they don’t notice what you’re doing.”

Not expecting him to pull you against his chest your face flushed. Only when he was first to pull away after you’d regained your balance from the hit did he lift his other hand to reveal your watch held between his fingers.

You gaped and lifted your wrist. “I…I didn’t even feel that! How did you undo it with one hand? And so quickly?”

“That’s what you’re here to learn, Y/N.”


End file.
